


Blast From The Past

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Finger Fucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Robin Panties, match maker, sex in the cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy notices something very important about Dick and Tim. He decides to help them both out.</p><p>(Originally Posted June 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From The Past

“Hey, Robbie!”

Dick shifted on his couch and looked over his shoulder. Not a few feet behind his couch, striding out of his kitchen was Roy Harper. The tall, muscular red head was carrying two beers, smirking softly.

“What's up?” Dick prompted when his fellow Titan didn't continue.

Roy flopped onto the couch, tossing one beer over. Keeping his silence for just a few more minutes, Roy popped open his beer and took a large drink. Finally, he set the beer down on the coffee table. Clearing his throat loudly, he turned toward Dick with an unusually serious expression on his face.

“I have to ask you something,” he said, voice disturbingly tense.

Dick blinked, multiple times, his beer remaining unopened. “What is it?” He asked.

“You hang out with Robin, right?”

Dick glanced toward the TV, then back to Roy. What was so serious about Tim, he wondered. Had the boy been on the news recently? Had he missed something? It couldn't be that at all. He wasn't as nearly as good a detective as Bruce, or even Tim for that matter, but he did consider himself pretty observant.

“Yes,” he responded slowly.

“Would you say that he...” Roy paused, searching for his words. “That he's...” He stopped again. Seeming frustrated at his own inability to speak, he grabbed his beer and finished it in two large gulps. “That he's creepy!” He finally spit out.

Once again, Dick had to blink. “Well, I mean, he did become Robin through extensive photography,” he said, smirking awkwardly. “But, I don't think he's creepy.”

Roy frowned, not enjoying the answer, obviously. “Okay, that I didn't know, but I do know that he spends a large portion of his time watching you.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick asked, opening his beer. Although, he never got a taste as Roy stared at him with a hungry look until he handed it over.

“You mean you've never noticed?” Roy asked, taking a drink of the stolen beverage. “Whenever you come around the Tower, he always gets super quiet and never looks away from you. Like, ever. It's a little weird.”

Dick paused, searching over his memories in a way only Bruce had taught him. Silent for a long time, long enough for Roy to finish his beer and get another beer, he came to a conclusion. “Holy shit, you're right.”

Roy smirked. “And you like staring at him too, don't you?”

Dick swallowed uncomfortably. He looked away. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he muttered.

A sharp laugh from his left audibly expressed how little Roy believed him. “Oh please. You like the little bird. Just admit.” There was a grumbling noise from Dick. “So, you really want to get into his tights, no biggie. I would too, if I wasn't afraid of the big, bad, Bat getting on me.”

Dick snorted at the mental image of Bruce exerting his protective powers over Roy.

“But, neither of you can seem to get enough confidence to tell the other.”

Dick lifted a hand. “Hey, now wait a minute. I don't want to get dating advice from you of all people, Roy.” He gave his good friend a rather pointed look.

“I'm not giving you advice. I'm giving you a helpful push.” Roy smiled, his expression rather devious. “And trust me, you'll like the results.”

Narrowing his eyes, Dick considered all the things that could potentially go wrong. Finally, he nodded. “Go on.”

“So, you really want to get the kid's attention? I've got just the thing...”

-/-

Tim Drake, the third installment of the Boy Wonder, found himself in the Bat Cave all alone. He was supposed to be going patrolling with his adoptive father, but a rather serious call from Bludhaven had come in.

“Stay in the Cave until Nightwing arrives,” Batman stated. Clearly, Bruce was hidden away. The cowl had been pulled up and the voice Satan himself would crumble to was turned on. That meant, the millionaire was long gone and wouldn't be back until morning.

As much as Tim protested, there was no winning when the Bat was in full control. In the end, he begrudgingly agreed to stay behind. Besides, that meant that he could get more of Alfred's famous hot cocoa.

The call in question had been quick and short. Dick had called, face serious. He had stated that someone had gotten into his computer server and he needed his equipment fixed. Not wanting the Oracle's own server to get infected, he had decided the Bat Cave would serve him best.

Reviewing the call, Tim didn't really think it was all that serious, but Bruce certainly seemed to think so.

Sitting at the enormous computer, he sipped contentedly at his warm beverage. While he waited, he played a game on Batman's computer; even if the Batman would kill him if he ever found out. He managed to get to the final boss before a noise alerted him to someone else's presense.

“Hey, Timbo! You get my call?” Dick called to him from one of the many secret enterances.

Tim nodded, even if Dick couldn't see. Closing the game, he replied, “I did. What got into you computer? Did you have your firewall--” He cut himself off, abruptly.

And the reason why wasn't really all that shocking. The only time that Dick should ever wear that particular outfit is when he suddenly turns twelve and returns to Gotham's streets as the original Boy Wonder. As it were, he was a well built, 20-something year old, with thick, strong muscles and didn't possess anything that reminded the audience of a prepubescent boy.

The fabric tunic strained to cover his chest, the top catch refusing to even stay closed. The cape, once so glorious in flight, was embarrassingly short and comical. Oddly, the gloves still fit comfortably against his skin. But the most eye catching part was the infamous green under garment. The scaly fabric was stretch tight and did the worst job of covering anything. In fact, it could hardly be considered a true article of clothing. Considering the fact his namesake was utterly exposed.

Tim's face flushed a deep red and didn't stop there, he was almost reminiscent of a tomato. “D-dick! What are you wearing?” He squeaked.

Dick smiled innocently at him. “What do you mean, Tim? I told you I needed to get new equipment.” The original Robin sauntered over to the seated bird. His smile widening slightly, hips swaying disturbingly well.

Tim shook his head, refusing to look, but not being quite able to stop staring. “I thought that meant computers,” he hissed.

The yellow cape shifted. Dick was now directly in front of Tim, face no longer innocent. He leaned forward, effectively trapping Tim in his seat. “So, I was a little wrong,” he replied, looking up toward the ceiling, amusement deep on his face.

Tim squirmed, wanting nothing more to be out of this chair but not able to bring himself to leave.

“So, you gonna help me,” Dick said, voice low and made out of pure silk.

His response was a small squeak. Dick laughed. Shifting, he lowered himself onto Tim's lap. The fabric just barely covering his hips, stretching ever more. Vaguely, Tim wonder how the garment hadn't snapped yet.

“I heard from a sharp eyed man that you can't look away from me,” Dick drawled. He wrapped his fingers around Tim's tense biceps and rubbed gentle circles. The teen had covered his face with gauntlet covered hands and refused to move them. Chuckling softly, Dick leaned forward until his lips brushed the younger male's ear. “Have to say, I can't look away from you either.”

There was a very soft moan below him.

Dick blinked and smirked. “Not totally against this are you?” Carefully, he pulled Tim's hands away. He smiled, beautifully, when the other's face was finally revealed. “Neither am I,” he whispered.

Before either could go back, Dick pressed forward and slammed their lips together.

There was a muffled noise from Tim, but Dick refused to pull away. Now that he had taken the final step, he wasn't going to back away. Besides, Tim's mouth felt disturbingly good. Dick wanted to know why. There was no way he learned that from Steph, and Conner looked like a gapping fish when he made out. Tim's mouth was soft and hard in all the right places. He didn't need to be coaxed into playing. It seemed the younger male had fully given in and had no intentions of leaving.

Dick pulled back for air, but wasn't up for too long, before he nipped and licked his way across Tim's jaw.

Beneath him, Tim squirmed, trying to free his hands from Dick's grasp. He gasped softly when Dick bit at a particularly sensitive spot below his ear. His hips jerked when Dick sucked at that particularly sensitive spot.

Hot breath ghosted over his skin in sharp puffs. Dick was laughing at him and he knew it. A small growl escaped him. There was nothing he hated more than being made fun of.

“Why so angry, little bird?” Dick whispered, licking at the shell of his ear.

Tim's hips jerked slightly. “B-because you're laughing at me,” he panted softly. “I-I don't know if you're doing this because you want to or because R-Roy made you.”

That made Dick stop. He pulled away, eyes narrowing. So much for no going back. “What makes you think I don't want this?” He demanded.

When Tim looked away, he grabbed the teen's face and tilted it toward him. He glared until he got an answer.

“Well, because,” Tim stuttered, for once unable to form coherent sentences. “Because you've never acted any differently.”

Dick sighed and loosened his grasp. “Timmy,” he whispered, resting his forehead against the others. “If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here. You know I'm not like that.”

Tim opened his mouth, closed it and nodded.

“So, shut up and enjoy it,” Dick breathed, dropping his lips to Tim's neck.

And enjoy it he did. If all the moans, gasps and twitches were anything to go by. Dick knew he was good at pleasing people, but he didn't think he was this good. He had managed to get Tim almost completely undressed before the teen had noticed, all with cleverly placed strokes and teases.

“D-Dick!” Tim gasped, when he realized he was undressed save for his briefs and mask.

Dick smirked. “I figured we should be even,” he replied, gesturing to his not-so-covering coverings.

Tim's cheeks got, impossibly, darker. His gaze pulled down toward Dick's less than hidden, well, dick. That only made Dick's smirk widen. Shifting upward, he swayed his hips side to side. He watched in deep amusement as Tim's eyes widened and he swallowed.  
“Like the view?” He asked.

Tim nodded jerkily.

“Go ahead,” he whispered. Tilting his hips toward Tim. Releasing one of Tim's hand, he let his intentions become clear.

Tim pulled his glove off with his teeth and threw it to the floor. With a slightly shaky hand, he reached between them and, very lightly, trailed his fingers across the trapped manhood.

Dick moaned softly. He pressed himself into Tim's hand. Another moan was pulled from his throat when Tim's fingers wrapped around his head.

With his eyes closed, Dick completely missed the flash of confidence in Tim's eyes. But, he certainly felt it, when the hesitancy stopped and Tim's hand dipped down into the entirely too tight panties. Shockingly strong fingers, wrapped around his cock and pulled against his flesh.

Dick's eyes snapped open and he arched into the touch. He looked down at Tim and couldn't stop his chuckle. Tim's expression was so determined.

Tim blinked and looked up, his strokes faltering. The image was adorably innocent, if it weren't for the fact that his one free hand had disappeared into his green panties.

“God, you are so adorable and so good,” Dick groaned, rolling his hips forward. Before Tim could continue, Dick locked their lips back together. Releasing Tim's other hand, he threaded his fingers through Tim's soft hair.

The hand continued and Dick's hips rolled to match. His tongue fought furiously with Tim's, wining only because he had been doing this much longer. He sucked and pulled at Tim's lower lip. And while he knew he was good, he also he knew he wasn't good enough to make that sort of noise.

Pulling back, he glanced down. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop his groan.

When Tim's hand had been freed, he had ripped off his glove and dropped his hand between his legs to tease at his own entrance. The sound had been a high keening resulting from penetrating himself. And Dick didn't think he had seen anything more drool worthy. Tim's hips rolled and jerked, thrusting against his own fingers. It was impossible to tell how many he had inside, but it had to be enough that it was making Tim lose his mind.

Dick groaned again. “Oh God, Tim. You're so fucking hot,” he ground out.

Tim opened his eyes slightly. His expression was utterly debauched, mouth opened, moans rolling out nonstop now and pupils blown so wide there was little to no blue left.

“F-fuck,” Dick hissed. His hips jerked uncontrollably. Heat was pooling in his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was getting louder and louder and he didn't care.

Tim was matching him sound for sound, thrust for thrust. It was clear the teen wasn't going to last either. His hands were out of synch and he was having the hardest time keeping his eyes open.

“Come for me, Tim,” Dick whispered, sucking on Tim's ear. “I want to see you come while you're fucking yourself.”

Tim gasped, his eyes snapped open. Dick pulled back just in time to see Tim's entire body arch and shake into oblivion.

And he was done. He couldn't keep himself back after watching that. With a gasp of Tim's name, Dick bowed over Tim's body and released himself over Tim's hand and their stomachs.

Carefully, Dick pulled away from Tim and stood up. His legs protested after being curled up for so long, but they eventually forgave him. He glanced down at himself then to Tim. The teen was utterly boneless in the chair. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open and cheeks a brilliant red. Once more Dick glanced down at himself.

“Well, I supposed this outfit is ruined,” he said, remorsefully.

There was a shifting noise and Tim's hands, covered in both of their seed, landed on his hips. Normally, he would have winced at the idea of something so gross, but if it was Tim, he could absolutely handle it.

“I'll clean it,” Tim said, smiling at him. “Because next time, I think I'd like to wear it.”

Dick's eyes widened. “My God, I love you,” he breathed before he pressed their lips together.


End file.
